Spectacles, when not in use and unprotected are prone to being scratched or damaged. Currently available spectacle cases suffer from a variety of deficiencies which tend to deter an eyeglass owner from using these cases to protect their glasses when they are not in use. Case size is probably the most significant drawback. Currently available cases are large and bulky. The cases are rigid and are intended to protect the glasses against impact as well as scratches. The spectacle wearer in addition to wearing eyeglasses is required to also carry a large bulky case to properly store and protect the glasses when they are not in use. The case is usually attached to a pocket by a large clip. The case thus fits awkwardly in any pocket and a user may choose to avoid the awkwardness by not using the case. It is common for a spectacle user to be without a glass case and for the spectacle to be left unprotected when not in use. The spectacles are often placed unprotected in a shirt or blouse pocket for convenient access and can fall easily out onto the floor or ground when the wearer bends or stoops.
Presently available cases are commonly made of a rigid material such as leather and are lined with a soft padding. Cases of this type are necessarily substantially larger than the maximum dimension of the spactacles enclosed therein. These cases can not be washed or readily cleaned and thus foreign matter can be retained within the case and as spectacles are inserted within the case, the lens may become scratched.
Examples of such a bulky cases can be found in prior patents. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,698 to Baratelli for a Spectacle Case discloses a case having two separate wall sections each comprised of an inner stiffening member which provides a fixed and rigid form for the case. U.S. Pat. No. 177,415 discloses a case shaped as a portion of a conic section having two open ends and made slightly larger at the upper than the lower end such that the spectacles can be readily inserted and not allowed to fall through. U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,700 discloses a cushioned eyeglass case having a single mouth formed of two outer sheet elements fashioned from a fairly thin and highly pliant and flexible suede leather and an inner lining of cotton, flannel, flannelette or cotton felt. U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,499 discloses a spectacle case having a tubular body portion formed by reversely folding a piece of flexible sheet material such as leather or plastic and securing the opposite ends to form a pocket closed at one end. A portion of the open end is cut away and an elastic member is provided in place therof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,697 discloses a case constructed of a sheet of pliable material such as leather and having a frame bar placed along the medial portion of the sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,798 discloses a floatable glass case made of a sheet of flexible and strechable closed cellular elastomeric material such as polychloroprene synthetic rubber which is sealed to itself on three sides to form a pocket open on one end. U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,033 discloses an expandable spectacle case formed with of a rigid outer shell made partially flexible by introducing slots therein. The case is closed on three sides is shaped like a pocket with an inner lining of elastic material such as soft knit fabric surrounded by an outer covering of felt, suede or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,923 discloses an open ended eyeglass case including a temple separator and indicates that the case can be a hard rigid case or a soft flexible case constructed of materials such as plastic, leather, cloth or the like.
These prior bulky cases do not closely conform to the exterior configuration of the spectacles and thus significantly increase the exterior dimension of the case and increase its awakwardness. Further these cases can not easily cleaned by for instance machine washing. Thus an unfulfilled need for a lightweight, washable, conformal and flexible spectacle receptacle exists.